


snapshots

by dongyas



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance, model!kuroo, photographer!tsukishima, side bokuaka, tiny iwaoi if you squint and rub your eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3158717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dongyas/pseuds/dongyas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima is just trying to take good pictures and get by in life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	snapshots

**Author's Note:**

> my first kurotsuki fic i love them so much (for kurotsuki day)

     Tsukishima adjusts the lens of his camera, fiddling with the shutter speed until he’s satisfied with the result. He takes a picture of a small potted plant on the table and frowns before adjusting it again; ignoring the background noise consisting of Bokuto’s incessant babbling. The spiky haired male was rambling about something that pertained to a group mixer but in all honestly Tsukishima had no intention of ever setting foot into a group mixer that included Bokuto in the ranks. This was mainly due to the fact that whenever Bokuto attended a mixer, things tended to turn ugly if he didn’t get the attention he wanted. The last thing Kei wished for was to drag a sulking child back to Akaashi.

     “So what do you say Tsukki?” Kei looks over his shoulder and sets his DSLR down to watch Bokuto who is fixing the lighting. “It’ll be you, me, and Akaashi. Doesn’t that sound-“

     “No.” The blond interjects brusquely, picking his camera back up and taking another experimental picture, this time of the photo set which consisted of white boxes in front of a taupe colored background. He scowls. The shadows were offset.

     “Why not?”

     “I have no wish to attend a mixer with two other people that clearly have feelings for each other but will not admit them.” To be honest Tsukishima knows he sounds a bit sour at the moment but it was the truth. He knew of Bokuto’s feelings towards Akaashi and he was constantly on the verge of just bursting to lock them into a room together to get his point across. The only reason that Bokuto persistently insisted on these mixers was to try and make Akaashi jealous which Tsukishima thinks is ridiculous because Akaashi is completely lackadaisical in the romance department. Bokuto insists otherwise.

     Tsukishima can almost hear Bokuto’s pouting behind his turned back and he grunts as he takes another shoddy picture. Today wasn’t his day apparently.

     Through the corner of his eye he sees Bokuto about to start speaking but the other immediately clams up when their model for today steps into the room and Tsukishima doesn’t even have to look up to see who it is. Who else would come into the room so annoyingly loud?

     “Were you all waiting long?” Tooru. Tsukishima sighs and points in the direction of the changing rooms to which Oikawa sticks his tongue out and follows while singing an annoying pop song. There’s been multiple times in his life where Kei’s reconsidered this photography thing, and often those moments occur when Oikawa is involved in a shoot. Grudgingly, he’ll admit that Tooru’s face was pretty much made for the camera, but his personality made Kei want to strangle him. He really doesn’t even know how Iwaizumi can deal with him.

     “Mixer.” He hears whispered into his ear and Tsukishima rolls his eyes in Bokuto’s direction.

     Before the both of them can launch into a discussion about Bokuto’s hidden feelings, Oikawa comes out of the dressing room clad in tight white jeans and a dark buttoned up shirt which is only buttoned up to his navel. Kei sighs and waits until the staff has positioned Oikawa on the set before he hunches down and raises the camera up to his face.

     “Smile.”

-

     Approximately two hours and some minutes later they finish off the shoot cleanly without any mishaps. His earlier trial shooting is erased and the blond takes stellar pictures as he does usually, and Tooru today was slightly less annoying much to his relief. He thinks he’s having a slight migraine.

     “Good work today” and choruses of “good jobs” meet his ears but he only nods in response, gathering up his things albeit rather quickly. When he finishes he waits for Bokuto to wrap up.

     “You waited for me Tsukki?” Bokuto howls, throwing an arm around Tsukishima’s shoulders and he winces at the loud noise but doesn’t make any effort to push the other off. He really doesn’t know why Bokuto makes such a big deal about him waiting. They lived in the same apartment; it wasn’t a mystery as to why they walked home together after work every single day. “What do you think Akaashi cooked today? Before I left I could’ve sworn I saw oden, or maybe it was mapo tofu.”

     “He’ll leave you with ramen if you don’t hurry up.” Tsukishima says wryly, fixing the scarf around his neck as they both step outside to meet the cold wind. The week so far has been particularly harsh and today is no exception with the temperature staying as it is. He doesn’t mind the cold much, but it’s bothersome when they have to walk home with the wind constantly prickling at their cheeks. There have been multiple instances where Akaashi has made fun of them for coming home looking like snowmen.

     They trench through the sidewalk and somehow make it home without freezing to death, which is a miracle considering the amount of times Bokuto had stopped to point out anything that even looked vaguely interesting to him such as a shiny window display or a particularly intriguing pigeon. He doesn’t even want to start on when Bokuto had wanted to stray from their routine path home to opt for another path through the shopping district.

     “We’re home.” They both state, although Tsukishima says it rather dully while Bokuto shouts it from the top of his lungs and they each get a soft grunt in reply that comes from the kitchen. While Bokuto makes a beeline for food; the blond heads towards his respective bedroom and flops onto the bed. His ankles and feet hang over the edge and very lazily, he tries to take his socks off using only his toes. He succeeds. Just before Tsukishima can close his eyes for a well needed nap, the door slams open and Tsukishima is pretty sure the hinges just broke from the force. He cracks an eye open. “What.”

     “Akaashi agreed to the mixer so all we need now is for your lame ass to agree and then we can all go on a group mixer. Think about it Kei, just us three and three pretty girls. Come on, they’re really pretty.”

     “But you like Akaa-“He stops midsentence and just groans. Once Bokuto set his mind to something there was no way he could stop him. “Fine I’ll go to your dumb mixer but keep in mind I’m only doing this for my own sake and not yours.”

     Before Bokuto can launch himself onto the bed, Tsukishima makes sure to send the older male a strong glare as if to say “you jump and you’re dead.” Bokuto receives the message and resorts to happily jumping up and down before blowing a kiss to the blond and leaving the room.

     “Mixer’s this Saturday, wear something nice Tsukki!”

     Tsukishima wonders if he’s a complete pushover as he rolls over on the bed and thumbs through his phone aimlessly while lying on his stomach. A soft cough breaks his attention and he looks at the doorway where Akaashi is leaning on the wall. The darker haired male is wearing a pea green apron while holding a ladle and Tsukishima can’t help but think the other looks very homely. He wonders why the hell Bokuto hasn’t confessed to Akaashi yet.

     “You know you don’t have to go to the mixer if you don’t want to, Bokuto just wants you to go out and socialize a little more, and he has good intentions really.”

     “Could’ve fooled me.” He sees Akaashi narrow his eyes at the meaning behind his words but the other doesn’t comment on what he says. Instead, Akaashi simply walks over and hits Tsukishima on the head with the ladle lightly.

     “Come eat.”

     “Yes mom.” For that he gets another hit except this time it isn’t so light and the both of them crack small smiles before walking into the kitchen where Bokuto sat, already eyeing the oden impatiently. It’s a very domestic scene with Akaashi stirring the pot and Bokuto setting the table and he feels content at the fact that his life was so stable like this. Tsukishima didn’t enjoy unnecessary interventions in his life. He enjoyed his stable routine which consisted of walking to work and back with Bokuto, coming home to Akaashi’s cooking and so on and so forth. The apartment was a bit cramped for three grown men and sometimes he had considered moving out for the sake of the other two, but he realized he would miss them too much although he would never admit it out loud. In point, Tsukishima was fine with how he was living his life.

     It seemed though, that fate had an entirely different idea.

-

    Tsukishima walks home the next day day alone, due to the fact that Bokuto was nursing a cold and absolutely could not get out of bed. His protests of, “but what about Tsukki” and “what if he gets lost” had died down after a fit of coughs and by then Tsukishima was already out the door on his way to work. The studio was slow that day with only Oikawa stopping by to annoy him and Iwaizumi reading a magazine quietly in the corner. Despite Oikawa being their best model, business was slow some days and he was thankful for the fact. All Kei wanted to do was to go home in peace without Oikawa begging to come over. He considered the model and his boyfriend as acquaintances, but it often ended up with the both of them in their apartment and Oikawa hogging the couch for himself. It was rowdy but manageable, and Kei only manages to shake them off today by telling them that Bokuto was in fact, sick.

     So now here he is, braving the cold and the storm and walking home alone. He realizes how quiet it is without Bokuto’s constant talking and so Tsukishima pulls on his headphones to fill the silence. It was early January and the shops were already bursting with pink and red displays and Kei grimaces. He had never been fond of Valentine’s Day and found it completely unnecessary. No it wasn’t because he didn’t have a lover, Tsukishima just thought that a day of overbearing affections could be quite exhausting. As he walks home, multiple vendors try to get his attention to buy their ridiculously overpriced chocolates and rings but he shakes them all off and continues his trek home.

     “Hey cutie.”

     Tsukishima’s lip curls at the name but continues walking without turning around, but is forced to stop when someone grabs at his arm. He contemplates punching the other person in the face for a second but the hand immediately lets go once Kei stops and a person close to his height fills his vision. The guy is fairly tall, maybe a little shorter than himself with an atrocious case of bedhead and a leering grin to boot. His eyes are narrow and his face is well cut and Tsukishima mildly entertains the notion that maybe this guy was a model and recognized Kei’s photography occupation but who is he kidding really.

     “You’re Tsukishima am I right? Oikawa’s photographer?” Okay what the fuck.

     The stranger takes his silence for a yes and continues talking. “I’m Kuroo and I model part time…I was wondering if I could drop by the studio sometime while Oikawa is there? Tooru told me that you’re really good.” Tsukishima briefly wonders how much Oikawa talks about him outside work and how in the world does Kuroo recognize him. He’ll throttle Oikawa if the other has spread embarrassing pictures of him.

     “So how about it?”

     Kei looks Kuroo up and down. True the other did have an attractive face for modeling and his body was nothing to laugh at but Tsukishima was a stickler for people that followed instructions. He was very picky about positions and facial expressions and if his model didn’t suffice then they would be promptly booted. That may contribute to why they don’t have many models, and sometimes Oikawa cuts it so close that Kei just wants to sack him. “I’ll see what you can do; come by next Wednesday, Oikawa has a shoot then. It’s at two, don’t be late.”

    And with that, Kei walks off after slipping Kuroo a business card out of the kindness of his heart. Kuroo had asked for his number to keep in contact but Tsukishima had blatantly refused, pointing out that his work and business numbers were already present on the card. He doesn’t miss the brief flash of disappointment on Kuroo’s face but he shrugs it off thinking he saw incorrectly. Kuroo was just a stranger and even if he did turn out to be a half good model, he preferred to keep his personal and work life separate.

     The first thing Kei does when he gets back is send a short text to Oikawa.

_“Stop talking about me to other people.”_

All he gets in reply is a picture and Tsukishima opens it without a second thought. It’s a picture of Kuroo sleeping on the couch while Oikawa leans over the male with a permanent marker poised to strike, and another hand trying to stop the brunet which Tsukishima assumes belongs to Iwaizumi. He rolls his eyes but cracks a tiny smile before closing the message. He’d forgive the guy, for now.

-

     The weekend comes and so does the event that Tsukishima has been dreading. The group mixer. By now, Bokuto is back to full health and he’s excitedly humming under his breath as he mulls around the house doing nothing but twiddling his thumbs. His hyper state puts Kei on edge, expecting Koutarou to spontaneously combust with the amount of energy he must have. They’re all dressed casually and Tsukishima is no exception as he dons an outfit consisting of peacoat over a gray sweater and tight jeans. He had originally wanted to wear his favorite tracksuit but he was pretty sure Bokuto would have his head if he even stepped out in the thing. Akaashi had on a frock coat and pulled it off so well he was even a little jealous, and Bokuto wore a top coat which made him laugh because he had never seen the guy look so formal.

     After a few arguments about who would be driving, they settle on Akaashi who is undoubtedly the most level headed and Bokuto could absolutely not be trusted with driving considering how hyper he was at the moment. Tsukishima sighs as he slides into the backseat of their dinky little thing of a car. He still didn’t understand the point of the mixer, especially when it was just Bokuto trying to make Akaashi jealous. He seriously doubted that the stoic male would even feel the slightest bit jealous and even if he did there was no guarantee that he would show it in any way. “Hopeless.” He stares at the two of them.

     “Did you say something Tsukishima?” Akaashi says as he keeps his eyes on the road.

     “No.”

     They reach the restaurant considerably early and choose to wait outside. Tsukishima stands with his hands shoved deep into his pockets while looking up at the sky and to his side; Bokuto is badgering Akaashi to play a few rounds of rock paper scissors. He sniffs and checks his phone. Just as he’s unlocked the screen, Bokuto’s phone chimes very loudly and he looks over in mild annoyance when Bokuto picks up the phone after throwing his fist out into a rock. The expression on Bokuto’s face changes from a smile to a thin line as the person on the other end continues talking and after a few moments he hangs up.

     “They can’t come.” Bokuto says with a frown that doesn’t even seem that upset and Akaashi and Tsukishima just stare at him unimpressed. “But hey it’s okay, we can all just eat here! That way Akaashi won’t have to cook tonight and-“

     “I’m going home Bokuto-san.” Tsukishima interrupts.

 -

     “Hey Tsukki isn’t this good?”

     Tsukishima grumbles something under his breath and crosses his arms as he stabs at the pasta on his plate. He had unsuccessfully managed to get away from Bokuto’s pleading and the three of them were now sitting in the restaurant that had been initially intended for their mixer. He guessed that this was a win-win situation in Bokuto’s point of view. If the girls showed up he could make Akaashi jealous and even if they didn’t, he could spend time with the male anyways. The blond rolls his eyes at the sight of the both of them sitting so close to each other and he spears a piece of chicken onto his fork. Really, they should just confess and get it over with.

     After Bokuto tries to feed Akaashi yet again, Tsukishima stands up and wipes his mouth with a napkin. “I’m going to the restroom.” He says a bit dryly, heading off to the back of the restaurant where the bathrooms were.  He doesn’t really need to use the facility per say, but it was better than saying “the both of you are making me sick with your obliviousness and I wish to go to the restroom before I really do puke so please get together.” The tall male aimlessly washes his hands for no real reason. The restroom was empty except for him so he had no real reason to feel self-conscious and so he leans against the wall and blankly scrolls through his phone. It’s maybe a few minutes later does the door swing open and Tsukishima looks up, pressing his glasses up his nose and expecting Bokuto to walk through the door.

     Except it’s not Bokuto and it turns out to be Kuroo. What are the chances.

     “Fancy meeting you here.” The darker haired male grins, walking immediately over to Kei and putting an uncomfortable amount of distance between them. He wants to back up but he cannot, provided that the tiled wall was still to his back and no way in hell was he moving forwards.

     “What are you doing here Kuroo-san?” Tsukishima asks in fake politeness, not really caring what the other guy was doing here anyways. “It’s a coincidence that we are meeting here, out of all places.” Tsukishima really means it because besides from work he rarely leaves the apartment.

     “I work here.” Kuroo points at the nametag that the blond has failed to notice. “Part time.”

     “It seems that you have a lot of part time jobs.” He quips back unenthusiastically.

     “Are you interested? In me of course, not my part time jobs.” Tsukishima has to laugh at that because if he didn’t know any better, it sounded like Kuroo was trying to hit on him. Him, a blond beanpole of a person with a scathing personality. Many people have told him that they found him attractive, but Kei really hoped they weren’t driving with that messed up vision of theirs.

     Tsukishima pushes up his glasses again. “No I am not particularly interested in you or your part time jobs. I just found it strange that we would meet again.” He chooses to omit the part about him being a shut in hermit. “Now if you excuse me I’d like to have my personal space back.”

     He places a hand on Kuroo’s chest to push him back and even under the layers of clothing; he can still feel the hard outlines of muscle which makes him internally hum in approval. Surprisingly, Kuroo knows when to back off which he’s grateful for and Tsukishima sidesteps past the guy and is about to walk out of the bathroom before stopping with his hand on the door handle. It had been a long time since anyone had hit on him because of his brash personality, and he wasn’t going to lie. Being lonely kind of sucked. He did have Bokuto and Akaashi but that was different, and even Oikawa and Iwaizumi were together for goodness sakes. And wasn’t it a plus that Kuroo was very attractive to boot? (He just hoped the guy wasn’t a complete ass.) Before he can regret what he’s about to say, he turns over his shoulder to Kuroo who is looking at him from the wall.

     “After your shoot on Wednesday…would you like to get coffee with me?” Tsukishima can’t even say it without a light red settling onto his cheeks. But from the way Kuroo suddenly beams at him he figures he did an okay job.

-

     “Hey Tsukki did you get constipated or something what took you so long? Is that why your face is red?”

     “Please shut up Bokuto-san.”

-

     Before he knows it, it’s Wednesday and Tsukishima is back in the studio, once again messing with his camera as he waits for his model. Models.

     “Why are you so restless, it’s only Oikawa today. Nervous that he’ll get on your case about being single again?” Bokuto says through a mouthful of bagel and Kei continues tapping his feet against the linoleum, ignoring the other and repeatedly pressing the same button over and over again on his camera. He didn’t know why he felt so nervous, he wasn’t some petty schoolgirl all fluttery from his crush. It was just Kuroo, messy bed headed Kuroo with his nice body and even nicer smile and-

     “I’m here!” Oikawa struts in as confident as ever and Kuroo follows briefly afterwards. After getting Oikawa settled into the routine of makeup and clothes, Kuroo is introduced to everyone as a trial model for the studio. He’s introduced to Kuroo last and Tsukishima sticks out the hand that isn’t occupied with his camera, not bothering to get up from his stool. Truth was if he got up his knees would probably be knocking together from the nerves.

     “Tsukishima Kei. I’ll be your photographer.” They shake hands. “I hope we’ll get along with each other.”

     “Kuroo Tetsurou. It’s a pleasure to meet you, I’m a big fan.” Before the both of them can talk any more, the studio director claps her hands loudly to get their attention. She announces the typical stuff, adding on for the staff to be nice to the newbie (to which Kuroo frowns and Kei snickers at) before announcing the theme for the shoot today. Mornings. Kei wonders how Kuroo will fare under his rules.

    Oikawa is up first of course, wearing a pale blue shirt that goes down to his knees along with white shorts and ruched white socks. The set consists of a large futon and a mass of white pillows and sheets, highlighting Oikawa’s features and brightening his complexion. A fake light simulating sunshine is set up and the brunet lies across the top in a lax position. Of course, Oikawa can’t lay down in peace without making a few snide remarks at Kei but the blond only threatens to take bad pictures and he shuts up. Well aware of Kuroo behind him, Tsukishima raises the camera up to his face and readies himself for the shoot ahead. Maybe by the time Kuroo’s turn rolled around, he would be more comfortable.

-

     Oikawa’s shoot goes fairly well with only a few bad pictures in the beginning, but once the other gets into the hang of the atmosphere Kei is able to take better pictures than he had expected. He stands with his arms crossed behind the screen which displayed the pictures, chewing on a pen as he looked at his work. He and Oikawa’s manager (Iwaizumi) come to the agreement that these pictures would suffice and if they needed a retake, Oikawa could just pop in sometime later in the week. The staff shuffles around to rearrange the items for Kuroo’s shoot, choosing to stick with the whole morning concept. The blond hadn’t seen the other male for a while, since he had to leave halfway into the shoot to get his clothes and makeup done. The set now has changed colors to mirror a darker scene with navies and blacks rather than baby blues and whites, white futon swapped for black.

     Tsukishima sits on his stool with chin in hand, waiting for Kuroo to come out. He blinks and Bokuto appears besides him, poking his forearm with a finger.

     “During the whole shoot the guy was looking at you, that newbie. He didn’t even look at Oikawa for a second man, don’t you think an aspiring model should watch for tips and tricks from a senpai? Do you think he secretly wants to become a photographer?” He almost laughs, Tsukishima doubts that the reason Kuroo had been eyeing him was to take his camera and start taking pictures. “Don’t laugh at me Tsukki!”

     It’s at that moment that Kuroo steps into his line of vision and Tsukishima almost has to suck in a gasp. His bed head hair is a little more tamed but still messy with gel instead of sleep and he wears a thin white button up shirt that isn’t buttoned at all. His long legs are sporting some type of black sweatpants and to top it all off his makeup makes his cheekbones and jaw look sharp as hell. Kei wonder in the back of his head if the coordinators were just trying to mess with him.

     “Where do I go?” Kuroo says nonchalantly, obviously not aware of how attractive he looked as he scratched at his gelled hair, causing the hair artists to fuss at him. Tsukishima points at the futon without a word before moving to grab his camera and focusing on adjusting the contrast. He also tries to focus his heart on slowing down.

     “Are you ready Kuroo-san?” Tsukishima barks, getting back into his mindset quickly. He was a professional and couldn’t be distracted by extremely hot models; he worked with them all the time! When Kuroo nods he dismisses all other thoughts and gets straight down to business, quickly taking pictures at his own pace and lowering his camera from time to time to order Kuroo into a new position.

     “Cross your legs” and “move your fingers away” and “tilt your heads” came in rapid succession and Kei is impressed by how well Kuroo is able to comply to his directions quickly. One of the things he hated most were models that didn’t know their lefts from their rights (Oikawa, occasionally) and he was glad that Kuroo wasn’t one of them. After the futon shoot they move to a set which consists of a table filled with a series of plates and saucers featuring breakfast foods. A small vase with a single delphinium sits in the middle of the table, which Tsukishima finds amusing due to its meaning as he watches Kuroo rub the flower with his thumb softly before sitting down in a chair.

     “Ready when you are Kuroo.” Between set changes the black haired man had told him to drop the formal suffix to which he had obliged after some protest. Kuroo, distracted by the array of plates, looks at him and gives him a thumbs up along with a sly smile. This time Tsukishima really does chuckle as he raises the camera back up to his face once again and resumes doing what he does best.

-

     Kuroo’s shoot finishes around late afternoon and by that time, Oikawa had already left with Bokuto in tow, the both of them being informed that Kei had some “business” after work. They leave with mischievous grins that probably mean bad things for him, but they lay off on the teasing which he guesses will probably happen when he gets home. As he waits for Kuroo who is changing back into his regular clothing, Tsukishima looks through the pictures of today’s shoots. Already having seen Oikawa’s, he scrolls straight to Kuroo’s and looks at the multitude of photos on the screen. Kuroo was good he had to admit. He took directions well and was loved by the staff and the camera, and so Tsukishima saw no reason to not make him a regular model here but he hesitates. What if Kuroo decided he didn’t want to model here as a job, Tsukishima didn’t want to appear over eager or anything, but it would be regrettable if he lost such a great model.

     “Missing me that much you have to look at me again?” A smooth voice purrs from behind him and Kei rolls his eyes before exiting out of the photo folder and turning to face Kuroo. “What’s with the frown Tsukki?”

     Tsukishima dismisses the nickname but holds out a file in front of Kuroo. “This is the paperwork for becoming an official model here. You can have some time to decide, but don’t put it off for too long since me and the others have to discuss it as well. You have potential.” He adds on the last part a bit grudgingly and hands the file to Kuroo without looking the other in the face. “Or you don’t have to.”

     Kuroo’s laugh is soft and he finds himself feeling all warm inside when Kuroo signs the paperwork without even hesitating the slightest bit.

    “Of course I’ll work here, I’ll get to do what I enjoy and plus I’ll get to see your face a whole lot more.” To that, Kei rolls his eyes but allows himself to be pulled into a hug.

     “Coffee?”

     “Coffee.”

-

_6 months later_

    Tsukishima wakes up with a yawn, stretching his arms over his head before a pair of arms snake around his waist.

     “Not so early in the morning creep.” He softly chastises without any bite in his voice, feeling lips on the back of his neck and a finger digging into his waistband. “My ass still hurts from last night.”

     A deep chuckle comes from behind him along with a “sorry” and Tsukishima turns around in Kuroo’s arms to face the other who is still drowsy from sleep. The blond smiles and kisses his partner on his nose which makes Kuroo smile and kiss him on the forehead, to which Kei almost melts. After a few turns of kissing each other Tsukishima final manages to get Kuroo out of bed to wash up. As he sits in bed, he thinks about how they had gotten together in the first place.

     After Kuroo’s first shoot, they had gone for coffee at a small joint next to the studio, where Tetsurou had immediately asked him out. Kei of course, had said no but Kuroo had continued trying and somewhere around the third date, the blond caved and had said yes. Bokuto and Akaashi were both happy for him (they had gotten together behind his back a little before him and Kuroo) and congratulated him, and even Oikawa had clapped him on the back and said something along the lines of “Kuroo had his eyes on you ever since you first met” or “get laid.” Something like that.

    Five months into their relationship Tsukishima had moved out and into Kuroo’s apartment which was surprisingly close to theirs, only a few streets down. Initially, Bokuto had protested due to the fact that he would now have to walk to work alone, but that was resolved when they agreed to meet at an intersection and walk together every day.

     He’s snapped out of his daydreams when Kuroo climbs back into bed smelling of lemon soap, hugging him tightly and peppering kisses all over his face. “What’re you thinking about Tsukki?” (He had given in to the nickname ages ago)

    “Nothing.” He replies and lets Kuroo kiss him languidly, his hands buried into Kuroo’s soft black hair as the other’s roamed his back. They break apart with great reluctance and Kuroo finishes with a peck on his lips before getting out of bed, taking Kei’s hand pull him out as well.

     “Don’t wanna be late or Bokuto will be on our case for the whole day, we’ll finish this when we get back.” Kuroo winks and blows him a kiss before going into the kitchen to make their breakfast and honestly, Tsukishima thinks life can’t get much better than this.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!! (i entertained the idea of smut but i realized my smut could never do this perfect otp justice)


End file.
